


You Asked for It

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, mixed partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After Eclipse but before the wedding. Edward decides to give Bella a little action before the wedding. But, with a house full of vampires who can smell everything...was that such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells So Good

I do not own any of the Twilight Books, Stephanie is the author...this is just fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Smell s so good

JPOV:

Alice and I were in the living room watching videos, Rosalie was reading Cosmopolitan, while Emmet was feeling silly, probably coming up with another way to tease Edward about not being intimate with Bella. Carlisle and Esme were standing near the kitchen talking about what food had expired and what to buy at the supermarket for Bella.

Edward had pulled up and was bringing Bella into the house. The door opened and the smell just hit me, I never imagined I would be so entranced by HER smell. She had to have been dripping, her little panties soaked with her juices. I didn't smell anything but her juices, so he had to have fingered her. How easily Edward's finger must have slid in and out of Bella's wet little pussy. Edward growled, damn I'd been caught. Hey, I love my Alice, but that Bella was begging for it, can't blame a guy for fantasizing.

"Sorry Edward, but you know we all smell it." I said it low enough for Bella not to hear. I suddenly felt a strong surge of lust coming from the room. My wife, Rosalie, Emmet, hell even Esme and Carlisle all were inhaling that smell of her fingered pussy. The lust could be cut with a knife, and it was just making me hornier.

Edward looked scared, between everyone's thoughts and the lust filling the room, he knew he better get Bella out of there soon. Bella just stood there, unaware that the six vampires in the room were imagining how tight her pussy was and how Edward had finally given her some type of action.

"Bella, let's get out of here for a while." Bella just looked at him, confused, "Why, we just got here."

Edward started pushing her back towards the door, "I'll explain later."

"Hey, where are you guys going? Bella come here, I want to show you something." Alice said in a deep voice I only get to hear in our bedroom. Oh Shit! What was my Alice going to do? Surely she had seen this? Or not? I couldn't control myself, I stood up and followed Alice, maybe to protect her from Edward's anger, or curious as to what I was going to see her do? Every eye in the room was on us now.

Bella stopped and turned around, her face flush, obviously from the lust I was projecting. I couldn't help it, I was just giving back what I was getting. She looked at Alice "I don't know, Edward suddenly wants to leave, what's up?"

EPOV:

I knew they would be able to smell what we did in the car, hopefully they will just let us be. Emmett of course will make a comment, but hopefully not loud enough for Bella to hear. Let me just get Bella upstairs and then I will feel better. As soon as we walked in the door, I could see all of them sniffing the air. Damn it!

Jasper was playing it out in his head, and then started imagining a finger going in and out of her, whose finger was he imagining? I growled, "Sorry Edward, but you know we all smell it." he whispered so that Bella couldn't hear. I hope Alice would give him hell for that.

What? Now Alice was imagining Bella's face as she came on my finger. This just isn't right.

Emmet was picturing me on top of Bella, her legs wrapped around my shoulders. Rosalie was imagining herself riding Emmet. Emmet winked at me and grinned. Poor Bella thought that he was just saying hello.

Now Carlisle? What is going on? He was picturing Bella on an examining table, her legs spread and his face buried in-between them. Esme was imaging my face as I fingered Bella. This is just disgusting and disturbing. I never interfered in their sex lives and I never joined in when they had their little sex gatherings. I mean I can understand being married for centuries has to be difficult and a little variety was good...but not with my Bella.

I was starting to feel horny myself and knew Jasper was the cause for that. I was getting a little nervous, so I started to push Bella back towards the door.

"Bella, let's get out of here for a while." "Why, we just got here.", poor Bella had no idea what my family was thinking.

As I continued to move her towards the door I said, "I'll explain later."

"Hey, where are you guys going? Bella come here, I want to show you something." Alice said as she moved towards us, she was imagining Bella's mouth on her. I was about to yell at Alice, when Jasper's face was behind Alice. He had this devilish smirk and I feel myself calming down. What is going to happen? Bella turned and looked at Alice, her face red, obviously feeling the lust in the room, but unaware of what was going on. She response to Alice, "I don't know, Edward suddenly wants to leave, what's up?"

BPOV:

I have no idea why Edward suddenly wanted to leave, we just got here. I wanted to see if we could finish what he started in the car. Finally he was starting to open up and relax. I was shocked when he started to unbutton my jeans, but when he started to slide his hands in my panties I almost died. His cold finger pressed against my clit, sending my stomach in a full flip, OH GOD, I grabbed onto his shoulder and moaned into him. He then slid his finger in and out of me, "OH EDWARD" I moaned again, he growled and started moving his finger faster and faster. I started to move along with him and then suddenly I felt this sudden pull in my stomach that traveled all the way down to where is finger was, I released all over his hand. I felt a little embarrased, but he quickly kissed me "Oh Bella, you feel so good, I am so sorry I lost control I just needed to touch you." I looked at him, "Edward, you can do that anytime you want, I just wish you would let me touch you." He started to shake his head, "Not yet, let's get you home." I now shook my head, "No Alice said she wanted to talk to me about a few things, I guess is about more shopping. Let's just go to your house."

Alice wanted to know why Edward was pushing me out, I turned towards her. I saw Jasper smiling, he must be feeling my desire for Edward, reminder to self to not think about being with Edward in front of him. Alice then reached out for my face and leaned in, was she going to tell me something privately, everyone in the room would hear. Oh MY GOD, she placed her lips right on mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I have to move away from her, but my body wouldn't let me, I was starting to enjoy the kiss.


	2. This is What you Wanted

I do not own any of the Twilight Books, Stephanie is the author...this is just fan fiction.

Chapter 2: Is this what you wanted?

EPOV:

Alice was kissing Bella, Jasper was throwing calm and at me, I couldn't get over to Bella to stop Alice. Jasper looked at me, "My Alice gets what she wants." I glared at him wanting to rip him apart. He continued to smirk at me, "Hell it looks like everyone here wants Bella."

As Alice continued kissing Bella, she slowly pulled her into the middle of the living room. My family all sat on the couch watching intently as Alice and Bella made out. Between the lust surrounding me and the thoughts of the family members, I couldn't control myself, I felt my cock getting harder and harder, stretching out my pants.

Carlisle looked up at me, "Son, it looks like we are all getting a piece of Bella, if you want to be the first one I suggest you come in here quickly." I never thought my family would want to take Bella in the way they were all thinking. Was my family going to have an orgy, with Bella right in the middle.

I started to walk over, there was Bella, straddling Alice's thigh. Alice's hands all over her breasts, Bella moaning and grinding into Alice. Rosalie was already naked straddling Emmet, Emmet was pounding into her making the floor shake.

Jasper looked over at Emmet and Rosalie, licked his lips and then leaned into Alice and started removing her clothes. Once her breasts were exposed, he started sucking on them. I lost it at that point, and moved at vampire speed and was standing in front of Bella with only my pants on. I kneeled down and started to remove Bella's shirt. She looked at me, the look on her face full of passion and need. She leaned in to kiss me. I removed her pants and left her bra and panties on. Jasper pulled Alice towards him, removed the rest of her clothes at vampire speed and began fucking her senseless right next to Bella. Carlisle and Esme were kissing and fondling each other while watching everyone else.

I removed my pants and boxers, and moved in between Bella's legs. I slowly removed her panties and shoved my face right in there. Oh God, her juices were flowing out of her, she tasted so sweet. I moved my finger in and out of her sweet tight pussy and began licking her clit. She was moving her hips in unison with my finger, then she stopped and screamed my name and came right into my waiting mouth. I slowly licked her all up and climbed on top of her. I slowly pushed my hard cock into her wet pussy. Oh GOD! Please don't let me hurt her, she was tight and hot. Her face grimaced from the pain, so I stopped to let her adjust, then she started moving her hips. "Oh Fuck Bella, You are so tight". I began pumping in and out of her. Carlisle suddenly appeared near her head, he removed her bra and began sucking on her tits. While he sucked on one tit, he rolled the other one's nipple in between his fingers. She moaned my name and I pumped harder, until I could feel myself getting ready to release. This was so much better than my hand, OH GOD, why did I think waiting till we were married was a good idea. She tensed up around my cock and she came all around me and screamed "Oh God, Edward. Fuck Yes." I let go and released in her. OH GOD, this was heaven.

I pulled out of her and suddenly was pushed onto my back. Esme was leaning over me, "Edward let me clean you up" Before I knew what happened, Esme was devouring my cock. This isn't right, but feels so fucking good. Esme's mouth sucking on me, and grabbing my balls, then she looked at me "I've wanted to suck your dick for so long", I came right in her mouth and she swallowed me and licked me all clean.

I looked over and saw Bella straddling Carlisle, while he pumped into her. She gripped on his shoulders. Watching my Bella ride my father's cock got me hard again. After Carlisle finished with Bella, Emmet picked up her and put her over the couch and took her from behind. She must have been so wet, Emmett was sliding in and out of her with such ease. I thought I would come right there, when Alice was on me in just a second. She jumped on me and slid down my on my cock, she pounded into me. I looked up to see Rosalie squatting down on my face. OH, GOD...Oh Shit, her pussy was completely bare! Oh Fuck. I sucked that sweet pussy and moaned into her while Alice pounded my cock. Alice started to tell me, "OH Edward, I didn't see this coming, but so glad it happened", and then she came hard.

JPOV:

After Emmet released into Bella, I gently pulled Bella up to me. The lust coming off her was so strong. I pushed her against the wall, picked up her legs and slid right into her wet hot pussy. OH MAN, I loved my Alice, but Bella's hot pussy was making me crazy. She was moaning and mumbling incoherently, obviously tired out from all the sex, but still turned on. As I pumped in and out of her she ran her hands through my hair and started kissing my neck. Shit, what normal human loves being fucked by vampires and even sucks on their necks? Bella is crazy. Oh man, she bit down as she clamped around me. OH FUCK, I released into her depths and then slowly lowered her to the couch. Alice was on Bella before I could blink, "Bella, I am going to clean you all up" and dove into Bella's pussy, sucking and licking out all the vampire seeds. Carlisle positioned himself behind Alice and began pumping in and out of her.

I started to feel a little jealous, but then Esme took me in her mouth. I never thought about Esme like this before, but damn she could work her mouth. She stared humming and moaning and then I realized that Emmet was fucking her over the couch while she sucked on my cock. I never expected things to turn out like this, but did not regret for one minute playing up the lust in the room.

BPOV:

Alice was sucking my pussy, OH GOD, did she know this was going to happen. I never expected that the Cullen's would do this? Did they always do this? Oh, God, if this was how they spent eternity, I so wanted in. OH GOD, I felt myself tighten and release into Alice's face. She moved up and kissed me, I tasted myself on her and it turned me on. She slowly started softening the kisses and before I knew it she was gone. I was laying on the couch, naked with Edward sitting in the middle of the living room. He looked at me with such remorse and regret.

"Bella, I never expected this to happen" he looked down, "I am so sorry"

I crawled over to him, too weak to stand, "Edward I never expected this to happen either, but it was so good. Does this happen all the time? How do they look at each other the next day?"

"Every couple of years or so this happens, I've never joined in before. But when you walked in after our time in the car, they all smelt it and couldn't control themselves around you. I tried to get you out, but Jasper calmed me down too much to react."

Edward picked me up and carried up the stairs into his room. I could sleep for days I was so tired. "Maybe you should take a shower Bella." I just want to sleep for now, I'll take a shower as soon as I get up" I could feel my eyes clothes as I finished the sentence. Edward snuggled in close, and I hoped that Edward continued this new side of our relationship.


	3. Let's Try and Forget

I do not own any of the Twilight Books, Stephanie is the author...this is just fan fiction.

Chapter 3: Let's try to forget

APOV:

I stopped kissing Bella and ran upstairs with Jasper, we just sat on the bed and looked at one another. Jasper sighed and asked "Did you know this was going to happen?" I started to laugh, "No, I had no idea, not until you started thinking about what they did in the car. But you were projecting so much lust, that I couldn't control myself...plus poor Bella has been wanting to sleep with Edward for so long."

I moved closer into him and kissed his forehead, "I am so proud of your control, you didn't go for her blood at all" Jasper smirked, "Well it's not what I was thinking about, the lust was stronger than the blood lust." He smirked, "Alice you've got me all horny again."

I straddled my husband and continued were we left off downstairs.

EsPOV:

I was not expecting that, but it was amazing. I am so glad Edward finally got what he needed but was denying for so long. I sure got what I needed out of my system for a while. Carlisle is so experimental after these gatherings, I wonder what he is up to?

I opened the door to his study, and found him leaning against his desk, I rub his arm and lean into him. He smiles at me, I hope he is okay. I know that he loves his family and see himself as the patriarch, but he is still a man with needs and desires. After decades and centuries with our spouses, we all need a change. He kisses my forehead, smiles, "So, let's get back to ordering more food for Bella". I smile back at him, "Absolutely, I'll stop by the store first thing tomorrow morning."

CPOV:

Bella has been wanting to be with Edward for some time and most definitely wants to be like us. So she got what she wanted, I just hope she is okay. Though knowing Bella, I am sure she is fine and looking forward to the next family gathering in a few years, or less. I hear Esme come in, she always is tormented, she is the matriarch of the family and would never want to do those things with us, but she is still a woman with needs. When she lets herself go, she is a tigress. She stands next to me, even with our family gatherings, I still love my Esme, she is the only woman I would want to spend eternity with.

EPOV:

As I hold Bella in my arms, I still cannot believe what happened. I know that my emotions were controlled and so were Bella's. She seems to be okay with it and will probably wake up tomorrow as if nothing happened. I guess that is Bella for you. I know my family has done this a few times before, but I have never joined in. I would love to pretend it never happened, but how can I when I hear all their thoughts? I want to be mad at Alice and Jasper, they didn't plan it but did help to keep it going.

We are going to have to set some ground rules from now on if Bella is going to be part of this family, this should not happen again anytime soon. I would like to spend some time getting to know Bella and her body before my family tries anything like this again. I just don't know how Jasper and Emmett can stand to see anyone else with their wives, or how Carlisle can let Esme be with his sons? I may have to talk to them about this.

EmPOV:

Rosalie was lying on our bed, relaxing, I was too happy to sit, I kept walking back and forth. "Waht are you doing?" Rosalie huffed. I couldn't keep from giggling, "Man, I am just so happy Edward finally got laid! About time he broke his cherry" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now that we all know Bella is a freak in the bed, maybe he keep getting lucky. I am so tired of him and his self loathing."

I jumped up off the bed, and clapped my hands..."Come on lets go hunting and have then post-hunting sex." My wife grabbed my hands and we flew out the window.

WILL WORK ON EDWARD talking to Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle about how they handle their wives getting in bed with others...


End file.
